Conventional walkways used on offshore marine facilities (e.g., offshore production facility) are electrically powered. However, electrical power available on the offshore marine facilities may be limited and essential equipment onboard the offshore marine facilities, such as drilling machines, extraction machines, may be given priority over other equipment with respect to electrical power available. Also, conventional walkways require a substantial storage space, which may not be available on the offshore marine facilities.
What is then required is a walkway that is compact, occupies relatively less storage space and which requires a minimum amount of electricity for operation.